We are
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Isi hati Euhnyuk mengenai seluruh member SuJu. Fail summary. Author tidak pandai buat summary. T.T  Dedication 4 Hyukkie oppa birthday! Lets cekidot!


Title: We are (bingung mo ngasih judul apa)

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast: All member Super Junior

Pair: Little HaeHyuk

Genre: Friendship/Family/Romance

Warn: BL, Yaoi, gaje tingkat akut

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

____Eunhyuk Pov__

Kunikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa kulitku, mencoba untuk melepas penat walau hanya sebentar. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, memikirkan semua peristiwa saat aku berada di Super Junior, boyband yang sedang naik daun sekarang. Semua peristiwa sejak aku pertama masuk dan bertemu dengan 12 orang yang berbeda, sampai keluarnya Hankyung hyung dari grup ini. Semuanya kembali berputar dalam ingatanku, semuanya bisa aku ingat dengan jelas. Saat dimana kami semua tertawa, menangis, saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain, bisa kuingat dengan sangat jelas, seolah semua kenangan dan peristiwa yang kami alami selama ini tidak bisa hilang dan tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan kami masing-masing. Walaupun pada akhirnya kami berpisah, tapi kami yakin kalau kami akan tetap terhubung, terhubung antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Terhubung dengan sebuah grup. Bukan, bukan hanya grup. Tapi juga keluarga, keluarga Super Junior. Keluarga yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi keluargaku apapun yang terjadi.

Pikiranku melayang kebeberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dimana orang yang paling berharga bagi Donghae harus pergi, ayah yang paling dihormati dan disayanginya harus meninggalkannya. Masih ku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kesedihan Donghae saat ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal, saat ia sudah mendapatkan gaji pertamanya dan akan diserahkan kepada ayahnya, ayahnya malah meninggalkannya. Masih jelas kuingat dalam kepalaku bagaimana Leeteuk hyung menenangkan Donghae yang saat itu sangat terpukul dan betapa tidak bergunanya aku saat itu yang hanya mampu melihat orang yang berharga untukku terpuruk tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedih. Tentu saja aku sedih saat melihatnya seperti itu. Aku sedih saat melihatnya bersedih. Marah. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, kenapa waktu itu aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghiburnya, yang aku lakukan hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna.

Kembali pikiranku melayang ke kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu saat kami, aku, Teukie hyung, Shindong hyung dan Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Waktu itu, entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku langsung bangkit dan segera mencari kedua hyung dan dongsaengku tanpa memperdulikan keadaanku sendiri yang juga terluka. Tubuhku langsung membeku saat melihat Kyu yang saat itu entah sadar atau tidak tergeletak begitu saja, (bagian ini author ngarang abis, entah benar atau engga author engga tahu) segera kuhampiri dia dan kugenggam tangannya erat, ku panggil namanya berkali-kali dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras, berharap dengan begitu dia akan mendengar suaraku.

Air mataku perlahan jatuh. Takut. Aku sangat takut, aku takut kalau seandainya waktu itu nyawanya tidak tertolong, aku takut salah satu dongsaengku pergi. Aku takut anggota keluargaku pergi. Seperti sekarang, satu-persatu dari mereka pergi, walau karena pekerjaan, tetap saja mereka pergi, meninggalkan Super Junior. Seperti Hankyung hyung yang keluar dari SM dan kembali ke China, Kangin hyung yang pergi wamil duluan dan Kibummie yang kembali aktif kepekerjaannya yang dulu, menjadi aktor. Apa suatu saat kami semua harus berpisah? Apa suatu saat kami akan saling melupakan? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja berputar di kepalaku. Segera saja kugelengkan kepalaku kuat.

'Tidak! Super Junior tidak akan pernah bubar!' batinku.

Pikiranku melayang saat acara _Idol World_, dimana waktu itu Super Junior T yang menjadi bintang tamunya. Sedikit kesal juga, waktu itu mereka malah mengerjaiku. Selain acara itu juga, waktu acara E.H.B aku dan Wookie-ah di kerjai habis-habisan. Aish menyebalkan sekali.

Kutatap kota Seoul dari atas sini, terlihat begitu bersinar, ku hapus air mata ku. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahku sekarang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan seluruh hyung dan dongsaengku, mereka mempunyai sifat yang berbeda, bahkan sangat berbeda.

Teukie hyung. Orangnya sangat baik, sosok hyung yang sangat dihormati dan dikagumi oleh para dongsaeng-nya, dan merupakan hyung sekaligus leader yang sangat mengagumkan karena berhasil menyatukan 12 orang yang berbeda dalam Super Junior ini. Disebut Angle Without Wings, sebutan yang pas karena dia memang seperti malaikat untuk kami semua. Juga sebagai Umma-nya Super Junior.

Chullie hyung. Cinderella Super Junior ini terkenal dengan perkataan dan sifatnya yang blak-blakan, sangat berbeda terbalik dengan Cinderella aslinya. Tapi dibalik sifatnya itu sebenarnya Heechul hyung itu orang yang baik. Dan berkat sebuah acara Intimate Note, aku menjadi sedikit lebih dekat dengannya.

Hankyung hyung. Dia keluar dari Super Junior dan kembali ke China, kampung halamannya. Yang aku dengar dia terlibat suatu masalah dengan pihak SM. Entah apa, aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi, bahkan Heechul hyung yang merupakan namja cingu-nya juga tidak tahu. Hanya Tuhan, Sooman-sshi dan Hankyung hyung sendiri yang tahu.

Yesung hyung. Merupakan sosok hyung yang aneh menurutku, tapi aku cukup akrab dengannya. Aku heran kenapa Wookie-ah bisa tahan berteman bahkan sampai menjadi Namja Cingu-nya Yesung hyung. Dia juga memiliki suara yang indah selain Wookie-ah dan Kyu. Terkadang aku iri dengan suaranya itu. Dijuluki Art of Voice karena suaranya.

Kangin hyung. Raccoon-nya Super Junior ini vacum untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan harus pergi Wamil duluan, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menelpon Teukie hyung dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera kembali ke sini. Yeah! Appa akan segera kembali!

Shindong hyung. Teddy bear-nya Super Junior ini merupakan member yang paling subur, kerjaannya hanya makan saja, tapi aku heran, dia bisa menari dengan sangat bagus, bahkan tidak jarang dia mengajariku beberapa koreografi yang menurutku hebat.

Minnie hyung. Sang King of Aegyo-nya Super Junior, dia juga merupakan orang yang dekat denganku selain Wookie. Oke, maksud dekat disini adalah dia biasanya selalu bicara ini-itu kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Kyu, bisa dibilang curhatlah, sampai-sampai aku dan Wookie bosan mendengarkan ceritanya. Kenapa padaku dan Wookie? Bukan pada Teukie hyung atau yang lain. Katanya sih ini urusan para uke. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin cerita pada Teukie hyung, tapi katanya setiap dia ingin cerita pasti Teukie hyung sedang sibuk atau sedang telponan sama Kangin hyung.

Donghae. Fishy mesum ini sekarang sudah menjadi namja cinguku dan setiap malam dia hampir selalu meminta yang 'iya-iya' denganku, menyebalkan. Tapi walau bagaimana pun aku tetap tidak bisa menolaknya. Dan sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi lagi.

Siwonnie. Si simba ini merupakan member yang paling alim di Super Junior, sampai-sampai kami heran, apakah Siwon salah masuk boyband. Jelas saja, rata-rata member SuJu itu kewarasannya sudah jauh dari batas normal, mungkin hampir ke abnormal. Tapi yah... Bagus juga sih dia masuk Super Junior, dengan begitu akan ada satu atau dua member yang tergolong cukup 'waras' disini.

Wookie-ah. Terkenal sebagai Eternal Magnae super junior yang paling polos, paling baik, paling ramah, paling penurut dan paling usil kedua setelah Kyu. Koki Super Junior ini tidak pernah marah saat kami menyuruhnya untuk memasak, orangnya 'kan sangat menyayangi member yang lain, pernah waktu itu Hae pulang malam dan membangunkannya tengah malam, bukannya marah dia malah bela-belain bangun dan memasakkannya makanan. Benar-benar salut sama dongsaengku yang satu ini. Tapi terkadang aku agak kasihan juga kalau harus membangunkannya saat aku pulang malam, makanya biasanya aku lebih sering membuat makananku sendiri ketimbang harus membangunkannya. Disebut sebagai Angel of Voice, karena suaranya itu sangat indah, benar-benar seperti suara malaikat dan itu sangat cocok dengan Yesung hyung.

Kibummie. Hei Snow White, kapan kau kembali? Kami merindukanmu tahu, kasihan Siwonnie tidak punya pasangan. Cepatlah kembali. Dasar. Terkadang aku iri dengan senyumanmu yang yang mampu menaklukan para Yeojya itu.

Kyu. Magnae super junior ini benar-benar seorang gamer sejati. Itu menurutku, soalnya kemana-mana dia selalu membawa PSP hitam kesayangannya. Dia itu juga salah satu member yang bermulut pedas, sama seperti Heechul hyung. Kyu itu orangnya usil, hampir semua member pernah dikerjainya, apalagi kalau sudah bersama Wookie. Aish, usilnya gak ketulungan. Dan kata Minnie hyung, Kyu itu orangnya mesum, sama seperti si Fishy.

Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan sifat-sifat mereka semua, benar-benar menarik. Beruntung aku bertemu mereka. Hankyung hyung, Kangin hyung, Kibummie, cepatlah kembali. Kami semua merindukan kalian.

Kuhirup nupasku dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan dengan kuat, rasanya perasaanku menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan pelan mengagetkanku, segera kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulihat Donghae sedang berdiri tepat di belakangku, senyum terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyukkie?" tanyanya sambil berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Hanya menjernihkan pikiran, kota Seoul terlihat sangat indah dari sini," jawabku. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Hm. Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik, bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku namja itu memandang kearahku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kuputar kedua bola mataku. "Ayolah Hae, aku serius. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku lagi. Berusaha untuk tetap tidak menatap wajahnya, karena kalau aku menatapnya bisa dipastikan wajahku akan bertranformasi menjadi semerah tomat saat melihat senyumnya itu.

"Yak. Kau itu kenapa Hyukkie, lagi dapet ya?" tanyanya dan sukses membuatku langsung memandangnya dengan marah.

"Aku ini namja Hae. Sudahlah jawab saja pertanyaanku!" sungutku.

"Haha! Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan Hyukkie. Tentu saja aku ke sini untuk mencarimu, Teukie hyung dan Wookie mengkhawatirkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan menimpamu," perkataan Donghae barusan sukses membuatku menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan wajahku panas, aish pasti sekarang wajahku sudah semerah tomat.

"Ha-hae!" seruku pelan, bisa kubayangkan Donghae tersenyum dan setelah itu kurasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di kepalaku yang berasal darinya. Dielusnya sebentar kepalaku kemudian digenggamnya tanganku erat.

"Kajja. Kita harus segera kembali ke Dorm atau aku akan kena marah Teukie hyung kalau kau sampai sakit karena masuk angin!" ujarnya dan segera menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke dorm.

.

.

.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA LEE HYUKJAE!"

Ctar! Preeet! Ctar!

Aku hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu, ini...

"Ha-hae... Ini..." ujarku sambil memandang Donghae dibelakangku, Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Nae. Saengil Chukkae my chagi," ujarnya sambil mengecup keningku sekilas.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, dan sepertinya Kyu menyadarinya. "Coba lihat jam hyung, " ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding disebelah kirinya. Jam 00.05 am. "Sudah lewat jam 12 malam, itu artinya sekarang sudah tanggal empat dan itu artinya lagi sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunmu hyung," ujarnya lagi.

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele Kyu, langsung bilang saja mudahkan?" sahut Heechul hyung sambil memukul pelan kepala magnae itu.

Kyu nyengir.

"Sudahlah. Hyukkie, Hae cepat masuk dan kita mulai pestanya," kata Teukie hyung lembut.

Aku dan Donghae segera masuk.

"Hyung, keunya mana?" tanya Yesung hyung pada Teukie hyung.

"Ini dia!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Minnie hyung dan Wookie yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa kue dengan lilin yang berbentuk angka dua puluh lima di atasnya.

"Wow~ sepertinya enak!" seru Shindong hyung sambil berniat mencomot kue itu, namun gagal karena Kangin hyung segera menggeplak kepalanya.

Eh? Kangin hyung?

"Kau ini, lilinnya saja belum ditiup!" ujarnya.

"Haha. Sudahlah. Hyukkie, ayo cepat tiup lilinnya!" kali ini Hankyung hyung yang buka suara. Lho? Kenapa Hankyung hyung juga? Jangan-jangan.

Aku segera mengedarkan pandangan ku keseluruh ruangan dan mendapati Kibummie yang tengah berdiri di dekat Siwon, namja itu segera tersenyum padaku.

"Yo hyung. Lama tak jumpa," ujarnya.

Donghae segera menghampiriku, ditundukkannya sedikit tubuhnya karena dia lebih tinggi dariku. "Setelah ini akan kami jelaskan, tiup lilinnya dulu gih. Kelihatannya Shindong hyung sudah kelaparan," ujarnya dan aku segera mendekati kue yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah dorm. Saat aku mau meniupnya tiba-tiba suara Wookie menghentikanku.

"Hyung. Buat permohonan dulu," kata eternal magnae itu, kuanggukkan kepalaku dan kututup mataku, tidak lama setelah itu kubuka mataku dan segera kutiup lilin di atas kue itu. Semuanya bersorak seperti anak kecil dan langsung menyerbu kuenya.

Aku hanya menonton mereka dari tempatku duduk, entahlah, aku malas berebut dengan mereka. Donghae duduk disampingku. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa Hankyung hyung, Kangin hyung dan Kibummie bisa berada disini!"

Donghae memandangku sekilas dan kembali menonton member lain yang masih berebut kue.

"Oke, dengarkan baik-baik," katanya, dia mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Langsung to the point!" kataku.

"Alasan Hankyung hyung berada di sini karena katanya ada orang suruhan SM yang mendatanginya satu minggu yang lalu untuk menyuruhnya kembali ke SM, kelihatannya masalahnya bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Kangin hyung, wamilnya kan sudah selesai, jadi dia bisa kembali ke aktifitasnya yang dulu dan kembali ke Super Junior, kalau Kibummie katanya mulai sekarang dia akan berusaha untuk lebih sering berada di dorm dan berhenti vacum dari Super Junior."

Penjelasan yang tidak terlalu panjang tapi juga tidak terlalu singkat dari Donghae itu sukses membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan senang.

"Intinya mereka bertiga akan kembali ke Super Junior 'kan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Donghae tersenyum, dielusnya kepalaku dan mengangguk. "Nae tentu saja."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat senyum di wajahku tambah lebar.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibummie sambil menatapku bingung.

"Ani. Aku hanya senang, kita bisa kembali berkumpul dengan anggota lengkap seperti ini. Benar-benar seperti mimpi."

Semuanya tersenyum. "Tapi ini semuanya nyata, bukan mimpi," ucap Teukie hyung dengan keadaan tangan Kangin hyung merangkulnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Nae. Gamsahamnida."

Semuanya tersenyum memandang kearahku. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka tersenyum bersama seperti ini.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong. Apa yang hyung ucapkan sebelum hyung meniup lilin tadi?" tanya Wookie dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Aku tersenyum. "Rahasia," ucapku sambil tersenyum jahil saat ia memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya yang menurutku sangat imut.

"Boo~ Hyukkie hyung payah!" ujarnya disambut dengan tawa dari member lain.

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja," Yesung hyung buka suara. Terlihat Wookie yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi setelah itu namja imut itu segera mengangguk dan membuat Yesung hyung menyeretnya masuk kamar.

Blam

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat dan setelah itu terdengar suara desahan Wookie dari dalam kamar.

"Yah... Kelihatannya bersih-bersihnya kita tunda dulu," kata Teukie hyung sambil menatap Kangin hyung yang sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan lapar.

Menyadari arti dari perkataan Teukie hyung barusan, membuat para namja yang berstatus seme di sini segera menarik uke mereka masing-masing dan langsung menutup pintu kamar.

Tinggallah aku dan Donghae yang masih berada diruang tengah, Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku. "Mau di sini atau di kamar?" tanyanya berbisik sambil sesekali menggigit cuping telingaku.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabku sambil berusaha menahan desahan yang sepertinya akan keluar dari mulutku saat lidahnya sudah berjalan keleher ku.

"Oke, kita lakukan di kamar," ujarnya sambil menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, tanpa basa-basi langsung dilumatnya bibirku dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutku. Membuatku lemas dan hanya bisa pasrah terhadap kelakuannya.

"Ah... Emh..." satu desahan berhasil keluar dari mulutku saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana.

Donghae segera menggendongku yang sudah lemas akibat perlakuannya ke kamar dan langsung merebahkanku dikasurnya sendiri. Dikuncinya pintu kamar kami, dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan pandangan lapar.

"Hyukkie. Kau milikku chagi!"

'Aku berharap Super Junior akan selalu bersinar sebagai bintang yang paling terang dan akan selalu di ingat oleh semua orang. Aku berharap Super Junior akan selalu bersama apapun yang akan terjadi kelak. Super Junior, saranghae.'

-The End-

Annyeong! Ini fic persembahan untuk ultahnya Hyukkie oppa. Oppa! Happy Birthday! Saengil Chukkae! Saranghae my Lovely Husband! XD

Eh, yang adegan terakhirnya mian kalau agak sedikit kaku (?), author belum mahis buat yang begituan.. :P

Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?


End file.
